


Skate Through It With You

by Dismalfairy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: After ep 7, Cheesy, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Kyan Reki, Langa - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Reconciliation, SK8, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Skateboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, another confrontation, reki - Freeform, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dismalfairy/pseuds/Dismalfairy
Summary: The night air was cold today, unusual for this time of the year in Japan. Maybe it was mother nature’s way of reconciliation, or maybe just my imagination. After all, I had been shutting myself out for sometime, and maybe my body was finally going numb and cold because of it.---Reki and Langa haven't spoken for a short while, that is until Langa finds him once again in the streets.Confrontation 2.0
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151
Collections: LANGAREKI





	Skate Through It With You

The night air was cold today, unusual for this time of the year in Japan. Maybe it was mother nature’s way of reconciliation, or maybe just my imagination. After all, I had been shutting myself out for sometime, and maybe my body was finally going numb and cold because of it.

It had been two days since I had last spoken to Langa. The confrontation in the rain. Somehow it felt like weeks ago, but in reality, it was just this past Friday. That stupid tournament was coming up, and regardless of our promise and our arguement, Langa had been texting me throughout the weekend to come help him at the skate park in order to prepare for it.

I never went. Instead I spent the weekend at home, helping my mom around the house with things she needed done. ..She asked if I was doing alright, and I told her I was fine. After all, I’m the eldest- and I should start at least trying to be helpful.. since skateboarding doesn’t really help anyone.

And before I knew it.. I was here, walking down the street a few blocks from Dope Sketch after closing up shop. I’d been taking opposite shifts from Langa the past two days, which wasn’t very hard to weasel my way into since Manager Oka always seemed to need an extra pair of hands anytime of day for deliveries and helping out customers. After all, before Langa came around, it was just the two of us.

I felt my body shudder against my clothes as a gust of wind swept through the streets, teeth clenching as I brought my hands into my pockets, feet steady against my board. Damn the cold. The only noise I could hear being the hum of wheels against the asphalt.. until I heard the crackle of footsteps near behind me.

“R- Reki! Please, wait! I want to talk!”

The next thing I remembered was standing still.

I still had a foot on my board, the other connecting with the ground. I wasn’t going very fast in the first place, so I was almost surprised at how long it took him to catch me. But I supposed he was running and not skating, so there was that.

By the time I could hear heavy pants behind me, the hair on the back of my neck began to rise. What was.. going on with me? I felt hot, skin seering my clothes, toes curling into my shoes as I stood stoic, back slightly hunched forward as if to inch away from what I knew was behind me.

But.. did I really know? It was.. Langa of course. But that’s all I could figure out. Was he my friend? Was he just.. Some transfer guy who pitied me and my lame passion? Was he more than that? I couldn’t decipher it in the past few days, so I don’t know what made me think I could figure it out now.

“Reki.. Reki please,” I could hear the strain in his voice, though now that his breathing had leveled, it wasn't from running anymore, it was pain and uncomfort coming from somewhere else.

I still couldn’t get myself to turn around, even though a part of me wanted to. _Badly._

“What, Langa.” I sounded so harsh, and for what?

There was silence for a moment, the only noise breaking through the tension being the crickets held at bay in the bushes that surrounded the city streets, creating an audience we had lacked the first time we were like this.

“...I withdrew from the tournament.”

A gasp left my lips, louder than I had expected it to be as my shoulders dropped.

“What?” I asked, my body moving freely again as I turned to face him, eyes widening as my gaze fixed on him for the first time in a few days. He looked tired, more tired than usual, middle part more jagged and hair ruffled- it was almost jarring how easily I picked up on the subtle differences. 

“I.. You’re right, Reki. I broke our promise I can’t go compete, it wouldn’t be right.” He croaked, a hand coming up to brush back fine blue hair from his face. I only stood quietly in awe, lips slightly parted, arms dangling numbly at my sides.

Though something ticked inside of me as I processed his words, something new entirely bubbling into my throat, though the sensation felt vaguely familiar.

“Why?! I’m not _the boss_ of you Langa. You can do whatever you want!”

No. Why was I talking like this, what was I saying? I could see it in his eyes. The pain. I was hurting him. Why was I doing this?

I must’ve yelled louder than I thought, because my throat went dry after that, slowly closing in on itself as I watched what little life Langa still had in his ocean eyes fade away with the tide.

“..Reki.. what am I.. doing wrong?” His voice was soft, fragile like broken glass, dangerously close to being swept away by the wind.

That’s when the water flowed to my barren desert. The last time I remember crying was when I was in the hospital after the accident.

The flow of water stung my eyes more than I’d imagined it would, and before I knew it my jaw clenched onto itself, wobbly in disposition as I pouted for myself. It came slow at first, the first few droplets trickled against my cheeks before I could even process them. I didn’t even know why I was crying really.

Langa’s silhouette at this point blurred into the hazy blue night sky behind him as I furiously tried to wipe away the tears with my sleeves, catching soft hiccups in my throat. I couldn’t take the burning for much longer, and at some point my eyes had closed completely in an attempt to stop the rain, but it kept pouring.

I don’t know how long I stood there, silently weeping for my pathetic self. It felt like maybe a few minutes at most, but I have the feeling it was less than that before I felt a different kind of heat find my body. This one was softer, less hostile than the fire burning behind my eyelids and in my chest.

I could hear him quietly shush me, hands barely touching my shoulder and middle back. I don’t think he knew how to comfort someone who was having a breakdown of emotions, but I couldn’t blame him because.. I didn’t know what I was doing either.

I felt like an idiot, and the moment he embraced me I found myself clinging to him without thinking about it. Hands desperately grabbing to his back, fists balled into the sweater he was wearing, silently hoping my willingness to fall into his hold wouldn’t ruin his clothing. The last thing I would need is to be even more of a burden right now.

“I’m- …I’m sorry Langa. I’m sorry-! I don’t know.. It’s not your fault. ..It’s not yours..” Every word was muffled into the fabric of his shirt, eyes, nose, and mouth pressed into Langa’s shoulder to the point it almost hurt. But I didn’t care at that point, I just needed something to ground me. I needed him, I realized.

He was leaving me behind, and that wasn’t my fault he was so talented. I was proud of him. I got him where he is, but part of me felt betrayed. He kept pushing into unknown territory- and that meant leaving me behind, and even worse- risking everything for that creep.

So.. was it his fault? Or was it mine.. because I wasn’t good enough?

The tug closer made me lose any kind of thought like it, the shiver of Langa’s body against mine making me snap out of my snotty mess I was making against his shoulder as I lifted my head. So much for not wanting to ruin his clothes.

“No it.. it kind of is,” 

“...W- huh?”

What did he mean by that? The thoughts from earlier began swarming me again as my eyes wandered what I could see of his face, though blue hair covered most of it, and what could be seen was turned away from me as he spoke. 

“You know I like this. To skate. It makes me feel, good. Alive. Like I’ve found a part of me I lost for a little while. ..and I wouldn’t have found it, if it wasn’t for you.”

“Langa-“

“And I keep.. pushing, like you said. But I’m only doing it because you told me to, you said you wanted to teach me.. to have fun. And I am, but- it’s not that fun if..”

I could hear him swallow, a sudden wave of nervousness flowing through my body as he paused. God I hoped he couldn’t feel my heartbeat pound against his chest.

“It’s not fun if you’re not with me, Reki.” 

I could feel my mouth fall open again, the waterworks rippling again at his words, though this time I held back, swallowing my own pride this time as he turned his head- our eyes meeting for the first time that night. It was brief, but it was enough to make me look down again just from the pure intensity and emotion in Langa’s face. And I felt that if I stared too long I’d forget my train of thought.

Eventually I cleared my throat, gently rocking from each foot as I gathered what little sense I had left, my hands still clinging to Langa, but lighter and lower on his back than before.

“No.. I’m sorry Langa. I.. I got angry and I just- blew up on you for no reason back there,” I managed a weak laugh, my eyes still fixed on what little I could see of the ground in the crevice between our bodies.

“You’re an amazing skater. And I.. worry about you. I don’t want to see you get hurt. And.. Adam,” Without meaning to, my voice cracked on the man’s name, my head slowly tilting up to meet Langa’s gaze again, which seemed to never waver when mine did. “He.. scares me. He freaks me out, and he’s all over you and your skating.. and I don’t like it.”

I could feel the heat rise to my face with my words. How was it my problem if someone took interest in Langa’s abilities? I tried to play down the jealousy I had, but it wasn’t just for Adam. It was the guys at school, the girls at the bus stop, that one guy at the boba shop.. It wasn’t just about skating anymore.

“He is weird, you’re right about that.” Langa was good at that- keeping me out of my own thoughts. “But if I can beat him- maybe he’ll leave. Let everyone just have _fun._ And, Reki- ...why does it sound like..” 

I felt my brow raise as he words trailed off, and was more than startled as he looked off to the side again, this time porcelain skin tinted a warmer hue on his cheeks.

“..N- Nevermind. Just, know I care about you too. And I don’t want to just leave you. You brought me the world of skateboarding, and I want to.. you know.. skate through it with you.” 

Was it the cheesiest thing I’d ever heard? Absolutely. Did I still blush even harder than I had before? You bet I did. After a bit of laughter from both of us, which at that point- was music to my ears, we finally realized we were still clinging onto each other in the middle of the street like lovesick kids in a dramatic romcom. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to me.

Neither of us moved though for a moment, instead I just stared into Langa’s big ocean filled eyes like a deer in headlights, frozen. That was until Langa’s face got closer. 

I couldn’t tell at first if he really was getting closer or if it was just my imagination, but he definitely was- and even though mild panic set in as his eyes began to close, I still didn’t move. Instead I mimicked what I saw him do, and closed my eyes. As soon as I did I felt the warmth of Langa against my forehead, eyes immediately popping open to blink a few times, almost in surprise. 

He had pressed our foreheads together, his eyes now open too as he stared down at me, his gaze softer than before as a thought crossed my mind almost instantly.

Was I just.. _expecting to kiss him?_

Langa must have read the expression on my face because he started to chuckle, and my vision focused on him again, almost going cross eyed as I did so from being so close. But he didn’t seemed, bothered by it, which only made my heart thump in my chest a little harder.

“Listen, Reki. ...I want to rejoin the competition. I really do. And I want to beat Adam. For our sake, for everyone’s sake. Then, maybe- he’ll finally leave. But- I can't do it without you. _I need you.”_

I could feel the wobbly smile form on my face, a kiddish fire igniting in me at Langa’s words. He needed me, ..as much as I needed him- and to think I didn’t stop to ask him before. 

I nodded some against his head, a quiet hum leaving my lips. If we were to do this, we’d need to work together, and stronger and harder than we had in the past.

Slowly I shifted my hands away from Langa’s back, planting them firmly against his shoulders at the dip just where they met his neck, fingers squeezing gently into his shirt. Deep down, this is all I really needed I think. A confirmation from Langa that he cared about me, that he still needed me despite how far he’d come along in such a short time. He didn’t want to leave me, he was just blindsided by the thrill of skateboarding. And while it was dangerous sometimes and I was worried like hell for him, he seemed to be making sure I was still there with him, trailing a step behind. And there was no way I was going to stop trying now.

But even with that, I could tell there was something else there too, I could feel it in his touch, the intensity of his gaze. There was more to this than just the love for skateboarding, and it was between just the two of us, without our boards. But it wasn’t time for that, not right now. There were other things that needed to be taken care of.

With that notion I nodded back, the smile on my face full force, causing tear stained cheeks to tighten on my face, the stretch almost hurting as I spoke.

“Alright. I’m here- I always will be. And we can do this, _together.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
